


Angel Kisses

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Human Interactions, Chuck is God, Fluffy, Kid!Cas, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean Winchester Got His Freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girly_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girly_fanatic/gifts).



> Inspired by [this photo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/58189114cd07f4a7e1538d88daa86d7a/tumblr_inline_nigha8e6OI1sjy9n6.jpg) sent to me by [girly-fanatic](http://girly-fanatic.tumblr.com).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com/post/116948892742/angel-kisses).
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

Chuck was holding a little!Cas on his hip as he was creating Dean and Cas kept reaching out for Dean.

Chuck laughed and said “Okay Castiel, you can decorate this one” but Cas didn’t know how because angels usually don’t get to help make humans.

Just then, Gabriel walked in, lollipop hanging out of his mouth, and said “There you are kiddo. Been lookin’ everywhere for ya. Whatcha doin’?”

Cas jumped into Gabe’s arms and said “Gabe! Father’s going to let me decorate a human!”

Cas’ excitement wavered, “Gabe?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“How do you decorate a human?”

Gabe laughed and said “Down on Earth, they say that freckles are angel kisses. Why don’t you try that?”

Gabe and Chuck shared an amused look.

Cas jumped down and ran back over to where Chuck was standing beside Dean and started kissing Dean’s face and shoulders and… well, use your imagination…

Chuck and Gabe knew they should probably stop the small angel before he turned the new human into one giant freckle, but they let it continue a bit longer before Chuck finally said “Alright Castiel. That’s enough.”

Cas planted one final kiss directly on the tip of Dean’s nose and stepped away from the new human.

“That’s some art work you left there Cas.” Gabe teased attempting to hide his amusement.

“He’s pretty now!” Cas said, clearly pleased with his handiwork.

Cas ran back to Gabe and jumped into his arms.

“Look Gabe! That one’s mine! All mine!”

Gabe smiled at the small angel and made a joke of saying that he’d never been allowed to help create a human.

Anyone else might have missed the tone of envy in the archangel’s voice, but not Chuck.

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Fine, this one gets a brother in a few years. You can help with that one…”


End file.
